Charlie is Back
by WallflowerWeasley
Summary: Charlie is now a senior and has been doing better than before. But things change when he goes to visit his Sam. what happens? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

02/02/2013

2 February, 1994

Dear Friend,

It has been very long since I last wrote to you. I am a senior now, and I am very close to my finals. Guess what? I got accepted into Penn State! Now Sam and I can be together and I won't have to wait to see her again. In case you're wondering if Sam and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now, we are not. After that night in her room, I could never pluck up the courage to make a move. But she is still my best friend. We call each other and write letters back and forth very often, and she comes to visit me whenever she can. I want you to know that I am participating now. I don't have friends as good as Sam, Patrick, Mary Elizabeth, Bob and Alice but I talk to people. I am getting over what my Aunt Helen did to me. I don't see things that often and I am starting to accept that this happened to me and I am starting to feel okay about it, which I think is very important. Bill still gives me books to read, he is married now and has a son. My mom is still cleaning things, my dad is still going to the office, and my sister is now in college and has a boyfriend who is much better than the one I told you about. My brother is now first-string and doesn't come to visit that often. I do sometimes wish I could know what you felt about everything I told you, but I know that is wrong because I don't want you to find me. Maybe someday when I am ready, I'll send a return address.

I want to go see Sam. I haven't seen her since December and I miss her very much. I will call her and ask her if I can come. I'll be back to continue this letter.

I'm back. Sam said that it's a great idea and I should come straight away. Maybe I should take a gift for her. I made her a mixtape with all her favorite songs and I also added the tunnel song. I have to go now, I will tell you everything tomorrow when I get back.

Love always

Charile


	2. Chapter 2

02/02/2013

**A/N: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated the story, some bad things happened, like I got swine flu and stuff and I got admitted into a new school. Hope you like it!**

4 February 1994

Dear friend,

I went to see Sam and I stayed over last night, which is why I didn't write to you yesterday. But this time it was different. I don't know what to say. I will start from the very beginning. I drove over to the college diner in the afternoon, parked my truck (yes, I got a truck for getting straight A's for two years in a row. My parents were very happy) in the parking lot and went over to the diner since that's where we were to meet and found a booth. I decided to wear good clothes today because it was Sam and I wanted to ask her out today, so I wore a red checked shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. She came through the door wearing a pale blue shirt and tight jeans, and white sneakers, just like me! She looked so beautiful, her brown hair flowing down her shoulders (she was growing her hair), her dazzling green eyes caught my blue eyes, and she waved at me. I waved back and she came over and we hugged. She had never hugged me like that before. Her slender arms were wrapped around my now slightly muscular shoulders (I have been participating in a lot of sports, and I just realized my hair looks really shaggy) and she held on with incredible force, and I liked it. She gave me a peck on my cheek and whispered so only I could hear "Hi Charlie, I missed you".We stared at each other for a while and then I offered her a seat. She said something that really surprised me. She said, "You look really good today, Charlie. Have you been exercising?"

"Thank you, Sam. Yes I have been into a lot of sports; I am in the swimming team, and I run. I am trying to be there and I think I am making some progress." She smiled at me and said, "I'm so happy you're taking part in these activities". We spoke to each other for a very long time, she asked me about home and school and I asked her about college and her friends. And I suddenly remembered the mix tape. I took it out of my pocket and handed it to her. "What's this, Charlie?"

"We haven't seen each other in a very long time, I thought I should take you down the memory lane so I made you this mix tape with all our favorite songs and I also found the tunnel song, so I included it in this." I replied. She looked at me real soft, and came over to my side of the booth and took me in her arms. And I wrapped my arms around her, too. When I started to let go, she told me to hold her for a while, which of course I did gladly. Maybe things could work out between us. We settled the bill and exited the diner. We weren't exactly going anywhere, we were just walking. After a few moments she took my hand in hers and we walked hand in hand. I was nervous… very nervous, I don't know why. It was Sam; maybe I could just go ahead and kiss her. No, I can't just-

"Hey Charlie, everything okay?" Sam asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Oh, nothing. I'm fine!" I lied. "Charlie, I found this place on campus that I really liked. I want to show it to you, would you like to come with me?" she asked. "Of course Sam, let's go." I replied. She grinned a very toothy grin (I didn't know she could do that) and took me to the end of the park that we were in (I didn't realize we were in a park), to this little corner which had a bench looking over a lake (A/N: sorry folks, I don't know what Penn State looks like, this is how I imagined it, and its kind of romantic), it was beautiful. "Uh-w-wow! This is so beautiful, Sam! I didn't know places like these existed on campuses, I always thought they'd be boring with people studying all the time." That's what I thought, honestly. But I thought it would make her laugh. It did! "Oh gosh, Charlie! You didn't really think that! Imagine me studying all the time" I shuddered as if horrified at the thought, and she looked at me, and I looked at her, and we both burst out laughing. The laughter slowly died out, and I tried not to think too much about Sam's beautiful, melodious laugh.

We were silent for some time, occasionally chuckling, when Sam said, "Speaking of colleges and people studying all the time," I chuckled and she continued, "you're graduating pretty soon, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah"

"So?"

"So?"

"What college have you chosen?"

"Which one do you think I've chosen?"

"Penn State. Now tell me." Did she really think that?

"Penn State."

What Penn State?" she asked slowly.

"I chose Penn State." I said casually, trying not to make a big deal about it.

"You chose Penn State? You're joking, I didn't know you could do that, but seriously, which one?" she earned a look from me on her comment about me joking.

"I'm serious, Sam. I chose Penn State, they had a good program for writing." I said coolly.

"Oh my god Charlie! That's great! We can be together!" I looked her and gave a crooked smile, when she said, " I-I mean we can hang out together more often and- oh shut up Charlie!" she punched me on the arm because I was still giving her that look.

"I know, its great." I said simply, still smiling.

"You stop smiling mister or-" I kissed her. She was shocked when I did but then she kissed me back! Sam kissed me back! I could say it a million times just to make it feel more real. We pulled away, our faces still very close, her forehead touched mine, and she smiled and said, "We can be together".

"We can be together", and I kissed her again.

I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I am tired, I will tell you more tomorrow. A lot more happened than just a kiss.

Love always

Charlie

**Oooo cliffy! Sorry folks but I just had to do it, its very evil of me but the plot requires me to take such steps.**

**As for the next chapter, prepare yourselves for some, no a lot of drama… Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

02/27/2013

**Hello folks! I had an idea, and I wanted to seek your approval, should I write a chapter from Sam's PoV? I'm posting this chapter as one of Charlie's letters. Thanks for the reviews! Deceived Deception- thank you, I'm glad you liked it, your story is amazing! By the way, I love your name! TheseWordsSpeak- thank you so much! Ohthosebooks- thanks! Im glad you liked it! Anonymous- I don't know when you'll come back, but I will continue this story! Thank you!**

5 February 1994

Dear Friend,

Do you know when you have cut your finger and you don't know you have till you wash your hands? It happened to me when I visited Sam, but I didn't cut my finger, I found out that I haven't gotten over what my Aunt Helen did to me. I gave you this example because I didn't know I was hurting till I had to talk about it.

After Sam and I kissed, we stayed in the park for a little bit longer, I had my arm around her shoulder, and she had her arm around my waist. I had never felt happier in my life, maybe except when Sam kissed me for the first time. We were finally together! She showed me around campus, but then she got cold so we went back to her dorm. We walked to her dorm with our arms still around each other, and she kept her head on my shoulder. We entered her dorm, and to be honest, it was sort of depressing. The lights were off; there was an old spindly table with an old spindly chair on one side of the room, and the same parallel to that wall. Next to the desk, there was a bed, the same on the opposite side. Basically, there were a lot of spindly things in the room. Sam sat on what I assumed was her bed and offered me to sit next to her. I sat down and we were quiet for sometime. For the first time, I felt awkward. Sam looked like she was having an internal argument with herself, because she was looking at me and opening and closing her mouth, as if trying to decide whether or not she should talk. I decided maybe I should ask her. So I did.

"Is something wrong, Sam?"

"Uh, what? No, no! Everything's great!" She didn't sound so sure.

"Okay, where's Katie?" Katie was her roommate, and I wanted to talk to her, since she was clearly still having that internal argument.

"She's gone to visit her home for a couple of days, there was a death in her family." She said, I was getting worried because there was something she was not telling me.

"Sam, are you sure there's nothing on your mind?" I asked carefully.

She sat up and came closer to me. She started slowly, "Charlie, I want to ask you something, but please don't cry. Okay?"

"I thought I improved on the crying, I seriously don't cry that much anymore." I interrupted.

"That's not the point. So… um…" She trailed off, and the internal argument began again.

"Sam, you look like you're having a war in your head, what's wrong?" I sounded harsher than I had intended, actually I intended to be very gentle. I sounded very annoyed. I hope she didn't notice.

"Sorry, Charlie. I don't know how to ask you-"

"My goodness, Sam, just ask me already!" I tried to make it sound like was joking, but I added a tinge of annoyance.

"Okay. Charlie, why didn't you ever ask me out after that night in my room? I mean, we both knew that you liked me and I liked you, why did you wait?" Oh no.

"I can't answer that, Sam. I'm sorry." I couldn't answer her because I knew the answer, and I wasn't sure if I had the courage to say it.

"Charlie, this has bothered me since a very long time. Please tell me." She pleaded. I was going to have to tell her.

"Okay. See… uh…" this was going to be hard.

"Charlie, it's okay. You can tell me, I won't judge you."

"I know you won't, it's me. It's hard. I honestly didn't know it bothered me so much. I've never had to talk about it." I said.

"About what, Charlie?" She sounded worried. I didn't want her to worry. Me worrying about myself was enough.

"No, Sam don't worry. Just give me a minute."

"Okay, Charlie."

"Okay. Sam, do you know about my Aunt Helen?"

"Yes."

"She… well… she sexually abused me." I had tears in my eyes but I held them back.

"She what?!"

"She-"

"I heard you. But what-"

"Let me explain, Sam." I heard my voice crack. I took her hand for support.

"That night, when we were… you know… doing things, something you did triggered a flashback. It felt very good but when you touched me, it triggered a flashback, of my Aunt Helen touching me the same way. My doctor said that I didn't remember it because I suppressed the memory because I loved her very much. Anyway, I had a flashback, followed by a breakdown. My doctor in the hospital helped me put the pieces together, and I realized that it happened every week, when we watched Saturday Night Live." I had tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care, and Sam didn't seem to mind it either.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Sam. I didn't have the courage." I was sobbing by now, but it hurt too much to hold the tears back. I had my head hanging the whole time. I looked and Sam was weeping too.

"N-no, Sam don't cry. Please." I pleaded. I felt her wrap her arms around me, and I felt my arms going up and hugging her back tightly.

"I couldn't ask you out because I was a baby about my breakdown." I said bitterly. I hated myself for making her cry.

"No, Charlie, don't say that. You were not a baby about anything. You don't know how brave you are."

I buried my head in the crook of her neck and sobbed. She ran her hand down my hair and I grabbed the back of her shirt for support. It hurt too much to think that I made Sam cry.

"I'm sorry I made you recall that again, Charlie. I feel terrible." She sobbed.

"No Sam. You have the right to know. Please don't cry."

"Charlie, I know how it feels, though my experience isn't half as bad as yours, but I know how much it hurts to think about it. I just lived that with you, and you're the one who went through it. Don't tell me to not cry."

"Sam, don't say that. Every experience is different, but that doesn't mean that it was any better or worse than what someone else went through. You went through it and it hurt. That is what matters." I said. We were still hugging. She pulled back, and held my face in her hands and said, "I love you so much, Charlie". She leaned in slowly, and she kissed me. It became pretty intense and soon our clothes were flying around the room.

It seems weird that we had sex after all this, but it hurt less. I told her that and she smiled and kissed me again. So I guess it's okay to cry sometimes and tell someone you love that something happened to you, because if they know, they'll help you.

Love always,

Charlie.

**That was long! So, should I do a Sam's PoV of this chapter? Should I continue this story and get them married and stuff? Did you like the story? Please answer these questions especially the last one and please review! Review review review‼ **


End file.
